


Nothing for Christmas

by MeredithBrody



Series: Piece Of Your Heart [3]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: Trey is getting used to his newest role, but that doesn't make Christmas morning any easier.





	Nothing for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hideous_Sun_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideous_Sun_Demon/gifts), [PinkAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/gifts).



> Nadolig Llawen ti'n ffrindiau! Merry Christmas my friends! Have some fluff.

Trey hadn’t really thought that much about Christmas since Matthew had been born. He’d been surprised when Kendra had reminded him that Christmas was soon, and he looked at his son realising he wasn’t the tiny baby anymore. He was four months old and already knew how to cause havoc and charm everyone in their lives. He had promised Kendra that she could have a lie-in for her Christmas morning, but Matthew did not seem to be playing along. “Hey big man, what’s all that noise for huh? We were gonna let momma get a lie in weren’t we?” He muttered quietly as he walked across the room to the crib where Matthew was laid crying to get their attention. “You crying like that isn’t gonna let her have a lie in.”

“Is he hungry?” Trey heard a little voice from behind him and he realised that Kendra was awake. He picked their son up and kissed the top of his head then turned to look back at Kendra. He didn’t think that Matthew was hungry, but he would admit that he wasn’t always the best at knowing for sure that he was doing the right thing for him.

“No, I gave him a bottle. I think he just wants his momma.” Trey gave in and walked over, climbing back into bed beside his wife. As he handed Matthew over to her he kissed the top of her head too. They didn’t often get time off together anymore, so he was enjoying the morning even if he didn’t get to give her the free time he’d wanted.

“Hey, Mattie what is all this about, huh?” Kendra smiled as she took hold of him and Trey wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close against him. Matthew almost immediately settling once he was in Kendra’s arms. “Let’s not wake nana. She’ll be grumpy enough going to church.” Kendra mentioning her mother reminded Trey that Judith had decided to share a cabin with them this year, and they definitely didn’t want to wake her up too.

When Trey looked again Matthew was settling back to sleep and he was only a little put-out by it. “How come he’s always quiet for you?” He quietly demanded of his wife, shaking his head softly as he realised how comfortable Kendra was holding their son like this. He kissed her temple again and just took a deep breath. Hardly able to believe this was actually his life now. “Can you believe we were here a year ago and we barely knew about this little guy and now here we are?”

“Hard to believe isn’t it. Tom was pissed at you because of Midge, I was pissed at him because of him being pissed at you.” She didn’t need to remind him of exactly how different it had been. Fatherhood had definitely brought him and Tom closer together, and it had helped them put a lot of old animosities aside. “A lot can change in a year.”

“I wouldn’t change a thing.” Trey smiled then looked at the clock. Maybe they hadn’t got to sleep in, but Matthew had been late waking them up, meaning that they would have to get up soon anyway. “It is seven though. We should start getting up. Penny will already have Tom and Leo up for presents.” That would only keep them free for another hour, then they were going to have to go and join the rest of the family for breakfast.

“That’s a good point.” Kendra replied, though she didn’t seem to be in any rush to start getting dressed and ready for all of that. “Are you ever gonna let me sleep a full night again Matthew Thomas Kirkman?” She asked the baby, holding him up so they could both see his smile when she finished talking. “Don’t give me that smile, I know you’re lying. Nana and Uncle Tom will spoil you rotten today, cheeky monkey.”

That just reminded Trey that he had wanted to give Kendra something before they were surrounded by everyone. He had something else to give her later too, but this was the only time today it would be just the three of them. “Speaking of presents and spoiling. I have something for you.” He slid out of the bed and went to his suitcase to pull out his present. “I have a proper present to give to you at dinner with everyone else but I wanted to give you this one first thing.”

“What is it?” Kendra sounded more excited as she sat herself up and he couldn’t help but laugh at how happy she seemed with idea. He didn’t want to give her something heavy while she was still holding on to Matthew though. That wouldn’t be great parenting.

“Swap you, the baby for the present?” It wasn’t really a question but phrasing it that way was almost certainly going to be easier for her to give him the baby, and she loved getting spontaneous presents.

“Guess you gotta go to daddy.” She joked, giving Matthew’s head a kiss as she handed him over. Trey then sat down beside her and watched as she started opening his present. He was terrible at wrapping things up and it meant that there was a lot of sellotape that Kendra was having fun getting through. Once she did she had a large mug in her hands with Matthew’s hand and foot prints on. Trey hadn’t been able to resist it when he saw them because he knew that Kendra would love it too. “This is adorable, Trey.”

“There is a woman who does them up in Georgetown. It was well worth spending the day up there. Plus I think Mattie enjoyed it.” He had been the centre of attention and that was most certainly something that even at four months old Matthew was making clear he enjoyed. “He was grinning the whole time.”

“Of course he did, he was the centre of attention.” Kendra laughed then sat up further and leant over to kiss him before she leant down to kiss a giggling Matthew too. “I haven’t got anything for you up here.” She said after a moment and Trey couldn’t help but laugh. There was absolutely nothing else he would ever want for Christmas, so he didn’t mind if Kendra got him nothing. He knew what she would have gotten him anyway.

“You got me books again, didn’t you?” He asked, keeping the grin on his face so that she knew he was kidding. She got almost everyone the same thing every Christmas, and most birthday’s too, and Trey thought that it was the most wonderful thing about her.

“I did in fact… yeah I got you books.” The fact she tried to start arguing with him when he pointed it out, but she didn’t really believe herself in these situations. Trey actually found it hilarious and he couldn’t resist leaning to kiss her again.

“Never change, Kennie.” He chuckled and just remembered how hard it was before he knew her. It was all very different now and he really couldn’t be happier. “I don’t need anything else, babe. I have my wife and my son here with me. That’s all I’ll ever need for Christmas again.”

“Well, then we have a good start, don’t we?” Kendra laughed and went to take Matthew out of his arms again, giving Trey chance to start getting ready for the rest of the day. He didn’t really want to give up this time, but there would always be more time, and he would be thankful for every second of it. That’s what Christmas was for, after all.


End file.
